


翔也的房客

by CapeCloak



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapeCloak/pseuds/CapeCloak
Summary: pdj群像文暗黑设定
Kudos: 6





	翔也的房客

取材于《楼下的房客》 切勿上升真人

目前已出场的有：栓子，川西，公主，女王，宫岛，金姐，纯喜，豆原，黑安，景瑚，冲浪，川莲，鹤房，金东，郑勋，圆润，墩子，来良，拳王，白岩（按出场时间顺序排列，含打酱油）

Chapter 1

每个人都有不为人知的一面。

作为一名无固定收入的网络作家，在得知继承了我那位素未谋面的三叔的一栋旧二层洋楼的时候，我由衷感到时来运转的喜悦。

我终于有个地方可以落脚了，不仅如此，我还可以对它进行充分利用。这栋楼有上下两层，每层各有三个房间，一楼有个厨房和小客厅，二楼有个晒洗衣服的天台。这对于我来说足够了，除了我自己住的地方还有5个房间。

今天是面试新房客的日子，由于我给的价格不算高，且市口不错，总算也有那么几个人来报名。

第一个上前的人叫川西拓实，自称是个酒吧工作人员。川西染着一头注目的红毛，眼里闪着精明的光。“你。。。说你任何事都能做得很好？”我带着怀疑的眼神听着他的自我介绍，他有些害羞地对我报之一笑。行吧，我点点头默认，他选了一楼中间的位置。

我录取的第二个人是个舞蹈教练，名叫大平祥生，为了跟前面那个红毛区分开，暂且称他为黄毛吧。黄毛的眼神十分真诚：“那个，我对自己不太自信，不知道能不能顺利取得入住的资格。”“倒也不必。”我冷冷地啜了一口茶，租个房倒也不用这么卑微。最后他选了在我隔壁的房间，红毛的楼上。

在面试黄毛的过程中，有一个正在排队等待的面试者悄悄对他旁边的爆炸头娃娃说：“啊。。。房东看上去好凶啊。。”轮到他面试的时候，他再一次表达了自己内心的不安：“不好意思，我之前在电话里得知房东一直都是单身。。。”我一下子从他忧虑的眼神和语气中看出他对我是变态的怀疑。既然这样，叫今西正彦是吧，你可以走了。

“房东好，我是大家的弟弟。”爆炸头娃娃一上来就向我挤出一个灿烂的笑容，把我吓得不轻。不过随后爆炸头就用各种好话安抚了我，他觉得我看上去是个好人，值得信任。千千万万个无趣高中生中的一员，但我还是决定录取了他。他选择了一楼离大门最近的房间，这样快迟到的时候可以在最短时间内冲出去。

在一位高挑的女人进来的时候大家都眼前一亮。不为什么，因为她是目前的面试者中唯一的女的。虽然长得称不上漂亮，但胜在皮肤白皙，身材高挑，长发乌黑亮丽，不错不错。女人自称叫金茜恬，说可以叫她金姐，是一名白领。尽管音色有些像男人，我还是果断录取了她。

一个西装革履的男人带着职业性的僵笑站在我的面前。“木全先生你好，我叫河野纯喜，是一名律师，很想要成为您的房客，说不定以后能在和法律相关的事务上帮点小忙。”律师吗？你怎么不早说。pass，我带着尊敬的微笑拒绝了他：“不好意思，你离我太近了，我对痣有些密恐。”

还有一间空房，正好来得最早却排到最后的那位正在紧张地挠头，背着书包，看起来很憨厚的样子。我有些烦了，“就你了吧。”这人叫豆原一成，也是一名高中生，和爆炸头宫岛在一个学校，选了二楼靠近梯子的那一间。

至此，我的房客已经满员了。在他们入住之前我又去采购了一批针孔摄像头，每间两个（分别在主卧和卫生间）还不够，阳台和客厅也要安上。

他们终于拎着大包小包住进来的时候，我一切已经准备就绪，正悠闲地坐在电脑前欣赏着正在房子的各个角落里忙活的新朋友。

我有些疲倦，早早地睡下了。好期待啊，明天会发生什么呢？

接下来几天的白天，房子里除了请来做保洁的安藤诚明大哥和我以外基本就没其他人了。哦，还有一直窝在自己房间补觉的红毛。他只有晚上才会带上墨镜酷酷地出门上班，如果那时候有人在客厅还会像明星一样潇洒地同我们挥手。

而黄毛的舞蹈课时安排得也很满，但这不妨碍他下班时带学生回来过夜，有男有女。最令我惊奇的是他每次带回来的人都不同，每次。这让我十分羡慕。

豆原和宫岛都是准时上课的学生，只不过豆原每次都会提前很久出发，而宫岛往往能精准地卡在将迟未迟的那个点到达班级。说实话我对豆原每天能起那么早还蛮惊讶，如果是我每天经历高强度学习和看片的夜生活，那我肯定天天昏迷到中午。豆原喜欢御姐型的，每次看这类片的时候纸篓里的废纸巾都最多。

说起这个我不禁点开了金姐的实时监控。人不在卧室里，我激动得用颤抖的手切到了卫生间。她正调好水温准备洗澡。我瞪大了双眼，只见她把头顶上的假发缓缓摘了下来，还好，不秃，只是清爽的短发姐姐罢了。等到她把衣物全卸下来的时候，我差点震惊到整个房子里的人都能听到我的咆哮。

金姐是男的。

Chapter 2

知道这个惊天秘密之后我低迷了好长一段时间。这意味着我的故事失去了一个正常的女主角。但后来我想通了，既然事情开始变得复杂，或许可以期待一个不一样的剧本。

在某个周末的午餐时间，大家罕见地都没出门。安藤大哥贴心地为我们做了一桌好菜，当然，这是因为我付了周末三餐的伙食费。而在这之前他已经高效地完成了整栋房子的保洁工作，毕竟除了豆原受宠若惊地表示感谢以外，其他人都表示自己的房间不太方便打扫，所以他平时基本上只在公共的厨房客厅里活动，偶尔去阳台晒晒衣服。

金姐吃完盘里的最后一只寿司，搂着身旁的宫岛向端着一碗汤走过来的安藤竖起大拇指。安藤擦擦脸上的汗，摆摆手憨厚地笑了。或许全场只有我一个人发觉他多给了金姐一只寿司。又或许豆原也察觉到了，他刚才盯了好久金姐的盘子，不过也可能是因为他一看金姐就脸红的缘故。

而现在豆原正有些担忧地往厨房方向张望，黄毛和金姐昨晚带回来的“朋友”已经吃完了，正在帮大家洗碗。金姐的“朋友”叫佐藤景瑚，是位典型的公子哥，烫过的刘海长到快扎到眼睛，小脸跟黑发一对比显得更加苍白。“嘿，你经常健身吧？”公子哥边洗碗边装作不小心碰到了黄毛的手肘，开启了话茬。黄毛微微一笑，“算是吧。”公子哥刚准备把手搭在黄毛肩上，没想到黄毛正好走开了，公子哥的手无处安放，假装做了几个扩胸运动之后尴尬地垂了下来。这时黄毛开口了，“想来参观一下吗？我房间健身器材还蛮多的。”

我看向豆原，孩子正憋着一股劲，似乎正在组织语言想说点什么。我明白他想说什么。他跟我都住在黄毛的隔壁，而这栋房子的隔音效果非常不怎么样。于是豆原经常能听见隔壁传来的惨叫。没错，是惨叫。我的视频监控显示，黄毛在作案之前总会在床上铺一层毛巾毯，然后打开他的工具盒，里面全是本良家直男闻所未闻见所未见的器物。我只忍着强烈不适看完过一次全程。那次在他房间的是一个看起来很娇小的男孩，进来的时候一直好奇地打量黄毛的房间，脱下衣服后身材还不错，看得出经常晒太阳和锻炼，结束时男孩看着毯子上一摊体液和血迹委屈地抱着膝哭了，第二天下楼吃饭的时候眼里还挂着泪花：“我以为他会对我温柔一点的”。后来他再也没来过。我想这也是黄毛带回来的人从来不会重复的原因之一。

我之后旁敲侧击地问过黄毛，最喜欢哪种类型的，黄毛云淡风轻地笑了，“我喜欢1，”然后饶有兴味地盯着我，“还有直男。”我干笑了两声，勉强完成了基本的表情管理。怪不得他对女孩甚至还要温柔一些，原来是因为他不够兴奋。

思绪被豆原急得快要站起来的状态拉了回来，我急忙按住了豆原躁动的肩膀，“嘘，小心黄毛晚上找不到人然后把你抓过去爆炒。”豆原显然是被这句话吓住了，一双豆豆眼瞪得老大，人又重新缩回了椅子里，愧疚地看着公子哥和黄毛暧昧地上了楼。

这时金姐擦了擦嘴，热情地招呼安藤和宫岛问要不要去她屋子里坐坐。宫岛礼貌地拒绝了，说自己还有作业没写完。金姐也不在意，搓了搓宫岛的爆炸头，便直接搂着安藤进了屋。

桌上只剩下我和面红耳赤的豆原面面相觑。虽然我现在十分想回屋欣赏金姐房间的监控，但一想到要忍受隔壁惨绝人寰的叫声，我终于决定还是待在客厅。豆原飞速上楼搬下来一叠作业，安静地趴在桌上学习，时不时看看金姐的房间有没有人出来。而我打开客厅里的电视，心不在焉地玩着手机。

下午的时候，红毛才出来加热了点剩菜，吃完便又回到了自己的房间，在客厅里和脸色煞白地从楼上下来的公子哥打了个照面，向我们投来一个疑惑的眼神。接着是安藤满面红光地回到客厅，一脸兴奋地告知我们金姐房间的电视能收到他家乡那个县的台。

晚上我又一次失眠了，打开电脑，才两点半。监控里黄毛和金姐在寂寞地玩着手机，而两个高中生已经睡了。只有红毛的房间里灯还亮着，而且门口还出现了一个染着银发的男人，先就叫他白毛吧。白毛提着一个看起来就很沉重的皮箱，在红毛面前故弄玄虚地慢慢打开。黑道电影里的场面出现了，我搓搓手，既害怕又期待。红毛看了一眼皮箱里的现金，点点头，在白毛离开之后拿着一把刀进了卫生间，这把刀应该是已经简单地擦过了，但刀刃上还残留着暗红色的血渍。他用一小瓶不明液体小心翼翼地清洗着他的刀，看得出来他有些洁癖，洗完之后刀柄上渐渐显现出镌刻的文字，我按下暂停放大看，隐约是个“莲”字。

他把刀放进了枕头下一个黑色皮夹里，便又出门了。

这时，我听见有人在敲我的房门。

Chapter 3

我浑身一颤，安静而迅速地合上了电脑。我把门开了一条缝，还好还好，是金姐。金姐又戴上了她那黑长直的假发，尽管穿着黑色的真丝吊带睡裙，但仍然隐约可以看到下体的轮廓。我勉强挤出了一个刚从睡梦中惊醒的疲倦微笑：“有什么事吗？”

金姐优雅地做了个噤声的手势，从门缝里溜了进来，“翔也，别装了，你qq刚才一直在线。”说话间向外面张望了一会儿才关上了门，“那么紧张干嘛，我又不会把你吃了，”金姐翻了个白眼，“我想问的是，你有没有发现川西有点奇怪？”

“啊？”我毕恭毕敬地请金姐坐在放着刚合上的电脑的桌前，“怎么回事？慢慢说。”

“我不是住在他隔壁嘛，我一个人晚上经常睡不着，川西说是自己住，但有好几次我听见他房间有两个人的脚步声，虽然说话声很小但我也能听见有另一个人的声音。刚才我睡不着又听见了，这不就上来跟你讨论了嘛。”

“所以，是只有你一个人听见了吗？”我继续套金姐的话。

金姐托着腮若有所思，“宫岛的房间在川西进出的必经之路上，或许他也有所察觉，我下次问问他。”

送走金姐之后，我迟迟不能入眠。我太失败了。作为一个立于上帝视角的观察者，我的信息获取速度竟然输给了金姐。

大约五点的时候我在监控里看到红毛回来了。红毛的表情十分自然，且一回来便倒头就睡，和平时一样。

接下来的几天里我打破了半年内连续通宵的记录，也因此见证了黄毛从不睡同一个人两次的惯例被打破。

黄毛叫他小鹤。

重申一下，我是直男。虽然我这段时间都在熬夜观察红毛，但这几天红毛都没什么动静，所以无聊的我只能看点其他的了。

还是一如既往的开头。黄毛令人眼花缭乱的百宝箱。还有每次一换的毛巾毯。当小鹤偷偷摘下了眼罩，静静地注视着黄毛正对他做的一切时，隔壁的豆原默默带上了耳机，开始享受硬盘里的视觉盛宴。

“第三次了哦。”这是今晚酷刑的最后一重。黄毛终于拿出了工具箱里的金属小棍。小棍并不小，在我看来那是人类无法承受的东西，尽管已经接纳过黄毛的性器官，被小棍捅进身体的时候小鹤还是颤了几下，手指紧紧扣住床单，黄毛把小棍从小鹤的后穴里拿出来时牵出了几丝精液。整个过程中小鹤只是大口喘气，仿佛不想打扰这栋房子里的任何人。

黄毛有些惊讶地挑眉，他从未见过耐受力这么强的施虐对象，“其实你可以叫出来的。”

“没事，老师，我不怕。还有什么？尽管来吧。”小鹤虚弱地舔了舔唇。

黄毛看了看时间，今晚小鹤已经射了三次，“还有很多呢，下次吧。”

今晚毛巾毯上的体液和鲜血比以往任何一次都要多。

此时豆原已经看完了两部片，在摘下耳机的那一刻他神情有点恍惚。今晚太安静了，不正常。他甚至把脑袋贴到墙边确认了一下，什么都没听见。

第二天一早我离开自己房间的时候豆原正背起书包带上自己卧室的门，看到我也出来的时候悄悄做了个口型：“你昨晚听到了吗？”“...没有。”我摇摇头。“我也是！怎么回事？”豆原百思不解，抓着脑袋去上学了。

小鹤下楼吃早餐的时候有些不好意思地跟我打了个招呼，苍白的脸上挂着傻气的笑容。这明明就是个小孩儿啊。我有些于心不忍，“那个，你之前知道你老师的真实情况吗，比如说某些特殊癖好什么的？”

小鹤咬了一口盘里的烤肠，狡黠的眼神里带着一丝较真：“你怎么知道不是我故意勾引他呢？”

当天晚上豆原回来时眼里闪着激动的光。在我们的追问下豆原终于坦白自己在放学的路上被某个星探搭讪了，豆原用期待的眼神望着我们，说他准备在这个周末去赴约面试。

“什么啊？”金姐一脸怀疑，说着便催促宫岛查出了那家“造星公司”的地址，竟然是一家废弃的工厂。金姐夸张地朝豆原摆摆手，“豆豆，咱也别太单纯了，这人很明显就是骗你这种傻孩子的，都不知道到底是干嘛的，就应该马上报警把他们抓起来。”说这话的时候金姐瞟了一眼正在烧开水的红毛，红毛诚恳地点点头表示附和。

豆原的明星梦就这样被毫无保留地泼了冷水，眼角和肩膀都耷拉了下来，委屈地回到自己房间看片消愁。

而我刚回房间准备睡觉，就听见有人在敲门。行吧，又是金姐。哦不对，是两个人，宫岛被身前的金姐严严实实地挡住了。原来刚才金姐顺便让宫岛黑了本市的身份系统，查到了红毛的身份。

川西的姓氏没错，但名字是假的，而警方正在通缉他和他的上级，川尻莲。

Chapter 4

我们一致认同眼下的情况有些麻烦，但又不便轻举妄动。金姐思索了一会儿，提议我们先装得自然点，尽量跟以前一样，她自有办法。一直插不上话有些不耐烦的宫岛终于小声地问了一句：“我可以回去做实验了吗？”

接下来是一段表面上看岁月静好毫无波澜的日子。我和金姐仍然装作若无其事地招呼红毛来吃饭，同时密切注意着他的动向。但金姐现在晚上不敢一个人睡，常常把安藤叫到房间里陪睡，安藤每次进门都羞得面红耳赤。而小鹤成功入驻黄毛的房间，成为了黄毛的固定室友，甚至连做爱的时候都越来越像普通的情侣。豆原虽然被泼了冷水，但没事的时候就开始自己练舞，偶尔去隔壁串串门跟黄毛小鹤交流一下跳舞的技巧。

黄毛外出进行舞团交流的这一周豆原也时不时会抽空来找小鹤一起练舞。我最喜欢看的豆原遇上金姐的有趣反应现在成为了稀有景象，因为豆原在连续几个早上偶遇才从金姐房间出来的安藤时彻底泄了气。

黄毛拎着行李提前回来了，推开门的同时整个人都愣住了，而屏幕前的我也愣住了。

只见豆原和小鹤双双赤身裸体地躺在床上，床单被蹂躏得凌乱不堪。听见开门的声音后小鹤被惊醒了，他揉了揉眼确认了一下眼前的画面，沉默地看向黄毛。而豆原是被鹤房刚才起身时扔到他脸上的毯子给憋醒的，“怎。。怎么回事？”豆原着急地挠头，怎么都想不出来为什么会变成这样。他只能用毯子围住下体火速逃离现场，缩进自己房间的被子里思索人生：自己到底是什么时候变成gay的？明明是金姐对他更有吸引力才对。

隔壁的气氛更加凝重。“老师，你相信我吗？”小鹤凌乱的刘海挡住了眼睛，两者看起来都是湿润的，“我什么都记不得了，但我觉得我没做过。”

这时俩人已经互换了位置，小鹤已经穿好衣服站在门口，而黄毛坐在床沿，第一次以一种近乎深情的眼神望着小鹤，“分手吧。”

小鹤蹲在墙角，开始狂乱地抓着脑袋试图回想昨晚发生的事，边想边带着哭腔说不可能，不知道说的是刚才的景象还是他和黄毛的结局。

不过他肯定不会知道。昨晚的确是我在他俩的饮料里加了一些安眠药，豆原浴室里的摄像头坏了，强迫症的我又无法忍受屏幕前黑掉的一小块区域，因此就只能让他俩凑合在黄毛房间睡一夜了。本来不脱衣服也没什么，但我在视频监控的回放里看到了昨天半夜出现在黄毛房间的宫岛，我竟然现在才知道他有收集内衣的癖好。或者他根本志不在此。

这无疑让事情变得更加不可收拾。等等，宫岛又是怎么拿到黄毛房间的钥匙的？

在我的满腹疑惑中小鹤走了。走廊上黄毛燃起一支烟，豆原走过来，有些愧疚地不敢靠太近，“对不起，我也不知道为什么会这样，我。。我明明喜欢女生啊，我真的一点做过的感觉都没有。”

黄毛淡淡苦笑，“我知道。”然而很明显这种看似安抚的语气并没有给豆原带来什么慰藉。

在一片混乱的氛围中，金姐迎来了他25岁的生日。金姐邀请了不少人，说要开一个盛大的party. 

当天房子里来了很多我不认识的人。金姐开了门热情地迎接他的四个好姐妹：金东东，郑咏薰，上原润子和墩子小姐。虽然从那些试图用高领和围巾隐藏的喉结来看，她们和金姐一样都是男的。墩子小姐一进门就从包里拿出美妆产品开始向每个人推销，我尴尬地笑着拒绝了。而金姐正和金东东郑永薰聚在一起吐槽着遇到的渣男，看向墩子这边的时候嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。上原润子则在向豆原传授着怼人经验，表示她这些不轻易示人的技巧都可以用在rap里，豆原眼睛都笑没了，他终于遇到了第一个鼓励他当明星的人。黄毛和他的教学助手佐藤来良正在厨房给红毛白毛帮厨。正当此时坐在角落的宫岛迟疑地说了一句：“他怎么来了？”

“我是豆原的男朋友，来晚了，不好意思。”出现在门口的是小鹤，当他把手中的花束递给金姐时，豆原脸上的笑容完全被惊吓所取代。

小鹤走到豆原身边坐下，胳膊自然地揽上他的腰。豆原的额角沁出了一层细汗，不安地向我投来一个求助的眼神，而我只能假装没看见。

今晚还有更重要的事。

白毛从厨房出来笑嘻嘻地给所有人倒了酒水，正要向金姐那伙人搭话时便被红毛拉回房间了，“不好意思啊，我兄弟有点醉了，我先扶他回去休息。”

过了一会儿大泽警官终于来了，大泽穿着便服，跟金姐打了个招呼，便一挥手指令属下搜寻红毛的房间，在经过我的时候顺便捎了一个坏消息。

我三叔，这栋房子的所有者生前欠了一笔巨债，而债权人前几天才获知他已经过世的消息，而我作为他的继承人，将会失去从天而降的遗产，这栋洋房即将被拍卖。我不得不接受这个残酷的现实。

我回到了二楼的房间，最后一次打开视频监控，大泽警官在红毛的房间里一无所获，那两人仿佛双双凭空消失了，大泽一气之下差点吞拳自杀。但其实红毛和白毛在大泽进来的前一分钟才掐好了时间翻窗出去。

在大泽警官骂骂咧咧离开这栋房子的时候，客厅里的金姐不屑地跟宫岛吐槽：“这些人装什么装，明明就是不敢抓，沆瀣一气蛇鼠一窝罢了。”

小鹤在豆原的房间里，借着醉意向豆原吐着酒气：“既然都已经被认为做过了，为什么不在清醒的时候试一次呢？”豆原的脸也喝得酡红，挠挠头思索了一会儿：“那行吧。”

于此同时黄毛和来亮已经睡下了。“什么都不做吗？”来良轻轻地问了一句。这个老师竟然和传言不太一样。“什么都不做。”黄毛闭上了双眼。

这夜最吵的是豆原的房间。小鹤甚至都没怎么给豆原扩张，便生硬地捅了进去。豆原刚开始还咬紧牙关强忍着，到后来也禁不住发出疼痛的呻吟。“够了，我觉得我们根本没做过。”豆原在被折磨的间隙里吐出一句。“那不重要。”小鹤反而加大了力度。

来良尽可能不出声地在抽屉里翻找着耳塞，这时黄毛把自己这边的耳塞递给了他。“哎？那你能睡着吗？”“我不需要。”

来良解锁了手机，默默地在某个群聊里发了一句：“视频没拍成。但你们说的应该不是他。”

真是复杂，我默默地关掉了电脑。正准备上床睡觉的时候我不小心踢到了床角，我蹲下身揉着腿的时候看到地上有什么东西，应该是刚才被我撞下来的。我捡起一看，是一枚微型摄像头。

第二天小鹤下楼的时候我跟他在客厅打了个照面。“哎？房东你脸色不太好啊？”小鹤朝我的黑眼圈看了一眼便转移了话题，“那个，他去哪了？”人与人之间就是这么淡漠，我在心里冷笑，“他今早退房了。”

小鹤沉默了半晌，摸了摸自己的衣服，黄毛房间的钥匙还在他的口袋里。他似乎想起些什么，飞速跑上了二楼黄毛的房间，一切都是空荡荡的，只有黄毛的sm工具箱没有带走。

此时豆原也下来了，“可以别把这件事告诉金姐吗？”说着刚才忧虑的神色被飞扬的眉尾一扫而空，“不过我决定了，等考完这场试我就去做自己想做的事。”

我和豆原目送着小鹤离开这栋房子，刚走进明亮到刺眼的阳光下时小鹤的身体哆嗦了几下才恢复了正常。在清爽的晨风中，他手中工具箱发出的碰撞声随脚步声一起越来越远了。

他成了黄毛的最后一个受害者。

Chapter 5

这时，金姐的房间传来一阵骚动。

只见安藤哭着从她的房间跑出来，睡衣在匆忙中穿反了，像穿了一件露背装：“金姐不是女的！他骗人！”

豆原关切的眼神里满是不解，“。。他在说啥？他还好吧？”

不久金姐也脸色阴沉地提着行李从房间走出，把钥匙扔在茶几上就走了，给我们留下一个不耐烦挥手的背影。

安藤幽怨地望了他一眼，便又拉着我的衣袖继续控诉，原来金姐昨晚怕红毛回来报复，便又如以前一样拉着安藤陪睡，安藤倒也十分乐意，美滋滋地面朝着金姐倒头便睡。往常金姐都起得很早，但再精明的人都有失策的时候，第二天安藤一起来就看到了可怕的一幕：金姐的被窝中间支起了小帐篷。他吓了一跳，以为是自己眼花了，大着胆子凭叫醒金姐的借口掀开了他的被子。

这不是错觉。金姐长着女人不该有的东西。

“俺还以为她喜欢我，俺能娶到个好媳妇儿。。”安藤的脸和我的袖子都变得涕泗横流。我拍拍他的背，深表同情地表示他这几天可以好好休息，不用来了。

“啊？看来对我最好的还是房东。。”

“其实是因为我的房子要被拍卖了，我以后没地方住了，所以你以后也不用来了。”

安藤愣了足足有十秒，然后哭得更厉害了。

金姐离开后，两个高中生也陆续搬走了。我收回了最后一个走的宫岛房间的钥匙，几个小时后自己也不得不向这个从天而降又突然被收回的不动产告别。

没有了经济来源的我现在只能和儿时玩伴西瓜合租一间简陋的二居室，为了维持生计，终于决定把这段时间写的《翔也的房客》发在网上，虽然没激起什么水花，但还是够我勉强付清房租温饱度日了。

再次得知我那些房客们的消息已经是半年后了。

那天我中午点外卖吃撑了，晚上散步去一家素食馆吃饭的时候竟然遇见了黄毛。黄毛把头发染黑了，看起来就是一个纯良朴实的男高中生，如果不是看到有个眼熟的人远远朝我不好意思地笑了笑我还真认不出来。

黄毛邀请我坐在他们这桌，把他身边的那个新朋友介绍给我认识，那人精瘦精瘦的，眼神温柔中带着点凌厉，“叫我白岩就好。”

黄毛说他们是在sm心理疏导班认识的，两个人组成了个互助小组, 平时可以互相监督。“我以前是太自卑了，所以总是想通过控制和伤害别人来找到自信，但其实让自己找到自信的健康方法有很多。”黄毛真诚地看着我，像初次见面一样，但现在还有点说不出哪里奇怪的循循善诱。

“谢谢推荐啊，但我这人从小就这样，整得太健康反而不习惯。”我婉拒了他的安利，趁白岩离席去拿盘子的当儿，还是忍不住八卦了一句，“那个。。叫什么？哦，小鹤和来良呢？”

“来良蛮聪明的，带学生带得不错，现在已经快上岗了。”黄毛沉默了一会儿，目不转睛地盯着盘子里的海带，“关于小鹤，我前段时间在班上听说过他的事。。。”

话音未落白岩便拿着一整盘蔬菜回来了，“怎么你盘子里的东西还没动？”白岩朝黄毛皱了皱眉，“昨天说好的吃不到一斤蔬菜就要受罚呢？”

又过了一段时间，我去民政局为三叔办妥最后的繁杂事宜，“吉本叔，我不欠你的了。”我填完最后一张表，长叹一口气。这时，身后一个人轻轻拍了我一下。

我回过头，“金姐！”我惊呼出声。

“咳咳，我现在是金熙天，叫我小天就可以。”金姐如今已经完全换了一副模样，黑长直的假发套不见了，变成了清爽的短发，穿着修身熨贴的西服，俨然就是一个高大飒气的男人。

金姐跟我短短聊了几句，说到宫岛现在正在修读编剧，不久前还获得了水下微型摄像头外观设计类的奖项。我头皮有点发麻，急忙转变了话题，“那。。红毛他们现在还有什么消息吗？”

“听说白毛现在不干了，红毛负责主持大局，听说是为了白毛才留下来收拾这个烂摊子。豆原的话，哎？你没看那个选秀节目吗，就是你三叔生前赞助的那个，他在里面人气很高呢，这孩子果然很想成为明星啊。”

“对了，你怎么会在这里？”我忽然想起来，关于金姐我还有满腹疑问。

“唉，谁又能自欺欺人一辈子呢？”金姐幽幽叹了一口气，“不想让家里人再为我担心了，所以选择面对现实，”金姐想起了什么，脸色变得明媚起来，“告诉你个好消息，今天我是来这里登记结婚的。”

“啊！恭喜啊！”这可真是万万没想到，“那，尊夫人是哪位？”

金姐向一直乖乖坐在等候区的那位女子招了招手，宠溺地把走过来的人搂进了怀里，对我眨了眨眼：“你们见过的。”

是金东东。


End file.
